


Good Morning

by Scancrasher



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scancrasher/pseuds/Scancrasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome wakes up in a rare mood. Rewind is absolutely delighted, and, in short order, so is Chromedome. Rewind/Chromedome. Slash! No spoilers to speak of, this is basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the bad title, but bad titles are par for the course with me. Also, the perspective in this fic shifts subtly from third-person limited Chromedome to Rewind. Usually I try to keep perspective a little tidier but this one was a bit twisty, and I decided to go loosey-goosey with it in the interest of preserving the porn. I also might write a part 2 of this after I get some more work done on LMHYW.
> 
> This is another that was sitting piecemeal on my hard drive, waiting to be finished. I went ahead and wrapped it up in celebration of my OTP becoming canon, woohoo! Thank you, Roberts, for Conjux Endura. May you never, ever find this fanfiction.
> 
> Kinks: Lots and lots and lots of messy oral, sizekink, edging, a slight bit of dom on Rewind's part, a smattering of dirty talk. Please take care if these are your squicks! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the fic!

 

**Good Morning**

Rewind woke slowly, shedding layer after thin layer of drowsiness. He twisted against the berth and stretched his limbs out, only to meet resistance. His optics flickered to life and he turned his head to the side. Oh, that was right. He didn't sleep alone these days. The minibot craned his neck, staring at the sleeping bulk of his partner, Chromedome.

Chromedome was still very much asleep, his own visor dim and his EM field radiating waves of calmness.  _He's not having a nightmare, then,_  Rewind thought to himself,  _for once._ Rewind shifted in the berth carefully, trying not to wake him. Primus knew that Chromedome could use the rest. The smaller mech carefully raised his arms to indulge in the stretch that had so recently gone interrupted, and then turned on his side, resting his knee on Chromedome's hip and his hand on the other's chest, snuggling close. He knew that his sleight weight wouldn't be enough to stir Chromedome out of recharge.

The sleeping mnemosurgeon nuzzled against his pillow, but otherwise did not stir. Rewind offlined his optics and let himself drift in that pleasant gray place between sleeping and waking, lulled by the even sound of Chromedome's great vents and the sedate hum of his calm EM field. His fingers began to stroke, idly, in an automatic and unconscious way, along the contours of Chromedome's chest, tracing the raised angle of his collar and the sharp intricacies of his Autobot insignia.

Mornings like this were rare and treasured. For a moment, the terrifying and tumultuous world outside of their quarters--outside of their berth--ceased to exist. There was only the warmth of Chromedome's plating against his own and the steady thrumming pulse of his spark, faintly felt against Rewind's fingertips.

It had been a while since Chromedome's last episode. Rewind, ever the conscientious archivist, had been keeping steady and meticulous track of Chromedome's relapses. The frequency of the attacks had lessened after they'd left Cybertron, and in recent months had dwindled at a surprising rate. The more focused Chromedome became on his future, the less likely he seemed to be snared by someone else's past. It was too early to celebrate, but Rewind had hope.

He looked up to the other. Chromedome's mask always automatically snapped on while he slept (while Rewind's usually opened during slumber), leaving his features hidden and inscrutable, but the sight of the dimmed visor was just as warming to Rewind as any lover's slumber-softened features. "The things you put me through," Rewind whispered softly, fondly. He couldn't reach Chromedome's mask or his neck, so he kissed the smooth swell of the larger mech's chest. "You're worth it, though."

Chromedome stirred faintly, but otherwise did not respond. Rewind smiled to himself and snuggled even closer, resting his cheek against Chromedome's chest, embracing him. He was just drifting off again, beginning to doze, when he felt Chromedome's EM field flickering, felt the great bulk of the mech half-beneath him stir. Rewind's optics flickered online as Chromedome gave a slow stretch. Once Chromedome realized he had a warm and lazily limp minibot sprawled on him, he took care not to dislodge Rewind, instead bringing his arm back around to rest against his back.

"Look who's up," Rewind murmured against him. To his surprise, the half-asleep mnemosurgeon responded with a light rumble from his engine and a very  _distinct_ frequency working its way through his EM field. Rewind grinned and looked up to the impassive mask and the still-dim visor. Well. It had been ages since Chromedome had waken up in  _that_ kind of mood. He didn't mind in the least, of course; the thought that Chromedome was comfortable enough and rested enough to wake up with intimacy on his processor was heartening and flattering… not to mention promising.

Besides, Chromedome was damn sexy when he tried to be (and a lot of them time, even when he didn't) and Rewind didn't think he could turn down such an offer even if he wanted to.

Rewind pressed his lips to the plating of Chromedome's chest. "You must have been having an interesting dream." He let his fingers dip lower, stroking lightly along Chromedome's side, but going no lower.

"Mmmn," was the other's intelligent response. Chromedome's visor flickered and finally brightened, and he shifted again, tilting his head and raising it to get a better look at Rewind. "G'mornin."

Rewind responded with another kiss, this one a little higher, against Chromedome's collar. He felt the hand at his back slip lower, neatly cupping his aft in one palm (he never, ever got tired of that, of how easily Chromedome could lift and encompass him). Chromedome pushed him up a little higher, so that Rewind could crane forward to press his lips against the larger mech's neck cabling. His kisses were light, at first, chaste, and he worked his way along one of the main energon lines from where it met Chromedome's collar to just under his chin. Only then did he let his glossa dart out, giving one teasing little lick before he began to kiss his way down again.

Chromedome made a soft, appreciative noise when Rewind wrapped his lips around a smaller, more delicate cable and sucked, and gasped when Rewind gave the cable a little nip, soothing it with a swipe of his tiny glossa. Chromedome retracted his mask then, and as Rewind stretched, trying to reach his face, Chromedome slid up him onto his chassis. The minibot straddled his chest, looking down at Chromedome with a decidedly playful smirk, before he bent down to kiss him.

Once again, Rewind started slow, pressing a fleeting kiss to Chromedome's lips before pecking at his nasal ridge. Chromedome gave a lazy grin and chuckled, and Rewind braced his hands on the other's collar, leaning up to kiss his fore helm. Chromedome let his optics half-shutter, and Rewind then leaned down, kissing his lips once again and then prodding at them with his glossa, requesting entry.

Chromedome happily obliged, and Rewind slid his glossa into that hot, wet mouth, feeling Chromedome's own slip along the underside. He pulled away, venting lightly through his still-open mouth, only to dip back down again for another quick, deep kiss. His movements were gentle, slow, still marked by the laziness that came just after waking. They rested there for a moment, lips hovering close, but not quite touching, optics half-shuttered, before leaning together once more.

Chromedome's hand rubbed lightly up and down Rewind's back, gently stroking the minibot while they kissed. The heat was building slowly in their frames, a gentle banking glow that radiated between their bodies. Rewind's lips closed around Chromedome's glossa during the kiss, and he suckled. Chromedome obligingly slid it further into the archivist's mouth, and Rewind made a light, muffled sound of approval as he bobbed his head lightly.

When Rewind pulled away, Chromedome's vents were gusting out air. His fans hadn't kicked on yet, but he was clearly getting a bit charged-up. Rewind couldn't resist a satisfied smile at that. "Good morning to you, too."

Chromedome gave a crooked half-grin and continued to lightly pet Rewind's back. "Skids was telling me I should get an alarm clock. I like this better."

"Me too," Rewind replied softly, sighing as he arched into the touches. Chromedome's fingers might have been large and blunt against his frame, but damn if he wasn't good with his hands. " _Someone_  woke up in a mood today."

Chromedome shrugged as best as he could against the berth, his grin taking on a somewhat sheepish air.

"Lucky for you, I know just what to do about that." There was a glint in Rewind's optics that Chromedome was familiar with. Rewind had decided long ago that his small size was not going to prevent him from occasionally taking the lead when it was time to enjoy each other's company in a physical sense. Chromedome had decided long ago that he was just fine with that. "That is," Rewind went on, leaning down, letting his lips hover just over Chromedome's, not quite touching, "if you want to…?"

Chromedome closed the gap by way of answer, and Rewind pressed hungrily into the kiss, open-mouthed and slowly, leisurely passionate, glossae mingling freely and slickly against one another. Rewind made a muffled sound of approval against him, and then fell silent, concentrating on the movements of his glossa against Chromedome's. The room was quiet except for the gentle whirr of their fans and the wet sounds of their enthusiastic kisses.

Finally Rewind drew back, licking his lip plating and scooting down Chromedome's frame. He paused as he straddled Chromedome's abdomen, stretching theatrically, keenly aware of the mnemosurgeon's eyes on him as he arched and flexed. Then, with a simple, "Be right back," he rolled easily off Chromedome and hopped off the berth. Chromedome sat up, rearranging himself as Rewind rummaged underneath the berth and returned with a nondescript black case, which he tossed up at the foot of the bed.

He then clambered back up, situating himself between Chromedome's legs. "I want you," he said as he leaned forward, splaying his palm over Chromedome's inner thigh plating and letting it linger there, "just to lie back and relax. Okay?" The minibot's glossa reappeared again, darting out to lick his lips in a decidedly hungry manner. "I'll take care of you."

Chromedome nodded, his attention glued on Rewind as the other knelt down, taking his hand off Chromedome's thigh and bringing it to his panels instead. He focused on the valve panel, applying slight pressure with his palm while working the edge with his tiny, nimble fingers. While he did this, he leaned forward, tracing along the seam of Chromedome's spike panel with his glossa.

Chromedome was already somewhat worked up from waking up to find an amorous minibot wriggling in his lap, so after a few passes, his cover retracted and his spike pressurized. Rewind eagerly went to work, trailing little licks along the underside, working his way from the base to the tip and opening his mouth to eagerly take the head in. Rewind was simply too small to take much of Chromedome's spike in his mouth, but what he lacked in capacity, he made up for in creativity. He swirled his glossa over the tip, working the base with one hand, while the other continued to lightly knead and press against Chromedome's valve panel.

Rewind bobbed down, taking as much of that spike as he could in his small mouth, and sucked, earning a low groan from Chromedome. The minibot drew back up and flicked his tongue in rapid, eager strokes across the head, before bobbing down once more and repeating the gesture, working his glossa along the underside as he did. He was rewarded with the  _snck_  of Chromedome's retracting panel, and a warm wetness against his fingers.

"Mmhhmm," he hummed around the spike, releasing it from his mouth with a light  _pop_. "There we go."

Rewind lowered himself down with his chest to the bed while Chromedome obligingly raised his hips for his lover. Chromedome's valve was already glistening as Rewind slid a pair of exploratory fingers inside. The larger mech's internal calipers fluttered around the intrusion, and Chromedome let a breathy gasp escape his vents.

There were some things that Chromedome and Rewind simply couldn't do. Rewind's spike was too small for Chromedome's valve, but in the minibot's mind, that simply meant he had to get creative. It would have been nice to give his lover a proper pounding, to frag Chromedome the way the mnemosurgeon fragged him… but honestly, Rewind was half-certain he wouldn't enjoy it as much as this. The archivist lowered his face to the valve and inhaled, once, optics dimming at the heady scent of lubrication, before he extended his glossa and dragged it across the valve's outer rim in one long, slow drag.

Chromedome shivered, and Rewind leaned in, nuzzling the side of Chromedome's thigh affectionately before he began to map out the immediate interior of Chromedome's valve with his glossa. He  _loved_ this--the smell, the distant sounds of Chromedome's arousal, the taste of the thick lubricants on his tongue, everything. Chromedome was so wet and sensitive and vulnerable down here. Each light lick of his glossa sent the valve components twitching, each slick slide past the dripping rim prompted a shudder and a light sound from Chromedome.

Rewind supposed it had something to do with the fact that Chromedome didn't use his valve as often as his spike, but it was obviously very,  _very_  sensitive. It was satisfying to see how easily and wholly he could turn the larger mech into a shivering mess, but honestly, Rewind found more pleasure in knowing how much Chromedome enjoyed this. It felt wonderful to let his lover lie back and lavish him with affection this way.

"Nnnh," he was distracted from his thoughts by Chromedome shifting on the bed, squirming. His hips had begun to move in a slow, smoothly circular motion. Rewind felt himself grinning. He shifted to a more stable position, braced his arms against Chromedome's legs, and then pressed his face to Chromedome's valve. Chromedome had a moment to compose himself before the little archivist began to eat him out in earnest, hungrily lapping at his valve, digging his glossa inside as far as it would go, laving attention on every sensor cluster he could reach.

"Ah, f-frag, Rewind," Chromedome gasped. In response, Rewind just nuzzled further against his valve, his little nose digging at the rim, his visor dim in contentment and concentration. Obscene, wet sounds were drifting up from between his legs as his smaller lover slurped and licked the freely-flowing lubricant. "Mnnh-" Chromedome arched, rolling his hips into the stimulation.

Rewind drew back, venting harshly. He brought one hand up, worrying a node cluster in the anterior of Chromedome's valve with a thumb. "Y'know," he said, "it's been too long since we've done this. You taste  _good_ , Chromedome."

The larger mech was panting now. It was different, being with Rewind this way, than it was with almost any other kind of interfacing. What he felt wasn't a sudden burst of fiery stimulation. It wasn't like having a larger mech pound away at him. Rewind's touches, his attentions, were insistent, but gentler somehow, an unrelenting series of small stimuli that drove Chromedome's charge higher and higher and  _held him there._ Rewind was now watching him with a bright visor, running his glossa along his slick lips.

When Chromedome spread his legs, silently requesting more attention, Rewind obliged him, leaning down and returning to his ministrations. Chromedome gave a shuddering sigh and tipped his head back, rocking slowly into Rewind's lapping tongue. His limbs felt weak and his entire consciousness was narrowing down to focus on each swipe of Rewind's glossa. The smaller mech began to worry one deeper-buried node, able to just reach it with a long flick of his tongue, sending erratic, faint bursts of stimulus straight up through Chromedome's backstrut. Each ghostly slide built the intensity of the charge within the larger mech, edging him slowly closer and close to his peak. Rewind remained still, visor dim and manner attentive, listening to Chromedome's ragged venting to judge when he'd brought his lover close enough.

He moved away just as the charge began to crest, but didn't stop servicing his lover; rather, he shifted his focus to the outer rim of Chromedome's valve, dragging his wet glossa along it in slow, leisurely licks. Rewind had made up for his lack of ability to fill Chromedome's valve by becoming intimately acquainted with it, instead. Chromedome's little lover could play his pleasure like an instrument, and he would. Chromedome's over-sensitized valve rim twitched at the light, slow touches.

"How long d'you think you can go for, Domey?" Rewind asked as he leaned up to press an open-mouthed, sucking kiss to the base of Chromedome's spike. "Got any big plans today?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"Mmnh, maybe," Chromedome replied, looking down towards Rewind. His faceplates were softened, slack with bliss. The archivist took a moment to admire the look on his lover's face. Chromedome looked unspeakably attractive, relaxed and pleasure-drunk. "Think I might need to pay someone back for the best wake-up call I-I've had in,  _nnh_ , in years," he managed to finish despite Rewind's mischievous fingers dipping into his valve again.

"Heh, I think I'd like that. Maybe we can crack open the box, hmm?" He pressed his lips to the side of Chromedome's spike, further up the length. "I think we might have somethin' that'd… y'know. Hit the spot." Chromedome gave a low, rumbling chuckle that was half-engine-growl, half-moan, and Rewind shuddered at the sound of it. "Sure, you can make it up to me later. But for now…"

He leaned in, letting his optics dim again as he brought his lips to the head of Chromedome's spike once more, delicately sucking the tip while he flicked his tongue over the sensitive head. Chromedome gasped. "Mmmph," Rewind slid his mouth down the spike again, moaning openly and wantonly against the length in his mouth, before he drew away. "I think I'm gonna take my time here."

He returned to his wordless attentions, laving Chromedome's valve with his glossa, stroking the nodes and teasing the calipers with his fingers, pushing Chromedome to the limits of his threshold once (with three fingers pumping into the valve, and Chromedome's hips rolling in fluid counterpoint), twice (Rewind's glossa rapidly flickering across one of the sensitive outer nodes, while Chromedome held his legs apart and trembling, his vents coming in shaky, rapid gasps), three times (Rewind working Chromedome's spike, open-mouthed and sucking loudly against the underside while cupping the other side with his hand; Chromdeome was dripping by them, the pre-overload lubricant thick coating Rewind's fingers, which he licked slowly clean), but never letting Chromedome finish, never letting him push himself over the edge.

Chromedome was panting openly, each heavy vent accompanied by a deep groan. He was writhing against the berth, his body too full of restless hot energy to hold still. "Uhhngh, Rewind," he gasped, "Please, please…"

Rewind didn't respond verbally, but sucked one of the outer nodes with an enthusiastic slurping sound. It was close, but not enough, and he knew it. He swiped his tongue briefly over the captured node, the touch too light to trigger an overload, but just enough to let Chromedome feel its promise. Each movement was careful, calculated, the end result of no small amount of skill combined with a healthy amount of practice. It was paying, off, too, if Chromedome's voice was any indicator…

"Hhh-ah!" Chromedome's volume was growing as the little bot continued to tease him. He wasn't in control of the sounds spilling out of his vocalizer any longer; they were just another outlet for the overwhelming, all-consuming pleasure, the need to release, "Ahhn, nnyes-" He was utterly without reserve or shame at this point, and  _Primus,_ but Rewind loved to hear him moan like that.

Rewind hummed his approval as he leaned up to worry the underside of Chromedome's spike with his tongue, momentarily enjoying the fruits of his labor. Chromedome, so normally somewhat reserved, unable to fully shake a sense of taciturn melancholy, was coming absolutely undone. It was a joy to watch. He really was a beautiful mech, and when Rewind was able to work that gorgeous frame, that quiet stoicness, into such a state of earnest neediness, he felt a rush like no other.

And there was the knowledge, in the back of Rewind's processor, that for all the bad things that had happened to Chromedome, for all the horrors that would revisit him in the years to come, here and now, he felt nothing but pleasure and love. That was the  _real_ payoff. Rewind nuzzled his cheek against Chromedome's spike, lowering his hand to drag his fingertips across the nodes lining his anterior valve wall. Chromedome's hips rolled eagerly to meet him, chasing his fingers, chasing his release.

"You're so beautiful, Chromedome," Rewind murmured. His optics were dim and half shuttered, his faceplates lax with a look of drugged contentment. He slowly nuzzled his cheek against the spike in an almost worshipful manner as he spoke. "Heh, you can't really blame me for wantin' to watch you squirm for a little longer, right?"

Chromedome's response was an inarticulate groan.

"I wanna make it good for ya, Domey." Rewind continued to nuzzle. "Wanna overload you so hard you can't even think straight."

Chromedome's fingers kneaded against the berth reflexively and he began to shake. "Rewind," he rasped, his voice low.

Rewind had used restraints before, and they had their own charm, but he also truly enjoyed this, watching Chromedome squirm against the berth, feeling him rocks his hips desperately for further stimulation. It was so uniquely satisfying to watch him arch and tremble. Every now and then his hand would slide closer to his hips, but he drew it away. Chromedome wanted to touch himself, but he knew it wasn't allowed, not right now, not while Rewind was having his way with him.

Rewind shifted position, and his pede nudged the box behind him, the one he'd pulled up from under the berth. Oh. Hmm. He'd forgotten about that. He could stop now and grab one of their prosthetic buddies. They were always nice in situations like this, especially when he had Chromedome worked up to such a desperate state… but no. Rewind wanted to bring Chromedome to his peak under his own power… for now.

Rewind returned his attention back to his lover, alternating between light teases of the pressurized spike to slow, languid licks of the dripping valve. Chromedome was making quite a mess of himself, his inner thigh plating slicked with lubricants and the berth damp with it. "You must want it real  _bad,_ Chromedome," Rewind murmured, sliding three fingers into the valve and angling them up, pressing against an interior ridge. There was a node behind it that rarely received stimulation, and if he angled his fingers just right-

"Nnh-ah! Ah!" Chromedome arched off the bed, his fingers digging into the berth. Rewind pressed harder, unrelenting in his stimulation, and Chromedome thrashed. "Ah-aaugh!" his voice was hoarse and startled at the sudden intense burn of sensation. There was a soft hissing pop, and Rewind saw that Chromedome had reflexively extended his needles, which scraped and squealed against the berth. His vents were catching, his visor was flickering, he was close,  _so_  close--and Rewind pulled his fingers back and away.

"Rewind," Chromedome immediately drove his hips after the fingers, wild with frustration. "Rewind,  _please-_ -"

"Please, Chromedome? You're gonna hafta be more specific," the minibot replied with a sly grin.

Chromedome was too desperate to be coy. "Please, do it, put your fingers in me, I-I--"

"Mmm?"

"I want to overload, Rewind, please,  _please_ ," Chromedome's voice was almost a sob. His plating was scorching hot by then, his vents gusting puffs of air so torrid that it distorted the space around him in a wavering heat-haze.

Rewind decided that he'd teased poor Chromedome enough, and he obliged. He lowered his head to bring his lips against one of the outermost nodes, alternately licking and sucking at it while he carefully prodded Chromedome's valve for that wonderful little hidden node-ah, right there--

"Yes," Chromedome whimpered (actually  _whimpered,_ his low, gruff voice thin with desperation), " _Yes_ , yes Rewind--!"

His words dissolved into an inarticulate wail as he finally came, writhing against the berth in absolute abandon. Rewind carefully eased the pressure of his fingers as Chromedome rocked against them, brushing against the node in careful spurts, sending aftershocks of pleasure through Chromedome's frame. The continuing, gentle stimulus was prolonging the overload, and each new white-hot shock wrenched a twist and a startled gasp from the mnemosurgeon. He rode it out, his pleasure abating with delicious slowness; he  _moaned_ , low and lusty and utterly without shame as Rewind wrung every last ounce of pleasure possible from him, until finally the larger mech slumped against the berth, limp-limbed and exhausted.

By the time he raised his head to look down at Rewind, the minibot was sitting up, having wiped his faceplates clean. He ran his glossa briefly over his lip plating and grinned at Chromedome. He looked unbearably satisfied with himself and more than a little smug at his handiwork. The mnemosurgeon's vocalizer clicked and his head dropped back against the pillow. He was too fritzed to speak, and instead concentrated on venting.

The display had Rewind laughing. Chromedome gave a breathy chuckle himself, and after a few moments he was aware that Rewind was touching him again. The minibot had pulled some cleaning wipes from the box and was carefully running them along his thighs and groin, conscientiously tidying his lover's plating. There was something about the innocent, considerate nature of the gesture that tugged at Chromedome's spark, and he sat up abruptly. Rewind had a moment to look up, startled, before Chromedome pulled him against his chest, curled around his smaller lover in one huge, protective arc.

"You're too good to me," he murmured, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.

Rewind smiled and returned the embrace. "You're worth it, Domey."

They stayed that way for a long time, simply holding one another. No further words were necessary at this point. They simply communicated their affection in silence, through the way they held one another and through the subtle shifting patterns of their mingling EM fields. Chromedome's plating began to cool, as did Rewind's-as even as Chromedome noted that fact, he realized that Rewind must have been quite worked up from their activities.

"I think," he said as he pulled away to look down at the minibot in his arms. "That I owe someone a reward." He reached over Rewind, towards the open box behind him.

Rewind grinned. "I would say no reward his necessary…" He twisted to watch Chromedome's large hand rummage through the contents, his optics lighting when he saw what Chromedome came away with clamped between his fingers. Ohh, that was a  _good_ one.

Chromedome had noticed his expression and tilted his head, a half-smile playing over his features.

Rewind leaned back against the berth. "But I don't think I'm going to argue with you  _this time."_


End file.
